Mad World
by XxMysticRosexX
Summary: What if Sasuke actually died that day in the Mist Village against Haku and Zabuza? What would Sakura and Naruto do? Please read, it's my first oneshot and it's really sad. I got the inspiration from the song.I do not own Naruto


**Konnichiwa! I'm back only having very little problems with my stories now.. hehe the updating. Luckily I have a knight in shining armor…mirokufan95! So I should hopefully have some stories up soon! Enjoy! This song is one of my favorites and it's really sad, to all of you that have heard it. also I found an episode of Sasuke "dying" in the Mist Village and Sakura crying with this song and that's when it gave me this inspiration and it made me cry. **

**Pairings: SasuSaku**

**Summary: What would happen if in that fight at the Snow Country actually killed Sasuke? What would Sakura and Naruto do? Songfic**

**Blah **Author's Note

"Blah" Talking

_Blah _ Thinking/Flashback/Song

----------------------------------**MAD WORLD**----------------------------------

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere, _

Sakura looked at Sasuke, lying barely alive on the concrete of the great bridge. Tears streaming down from her jade eyes onto the Uchiha's porcelain face.

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura choked out in a small whisper. "Don't die please. Please"

He opened his eyes slowly. "You know," he choked. "You really are annoying. "

_The tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head; I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow _

Sakura sat there, tears silently coming faster than ever.

"Sure, I'm annoying, but what you don't know is that I love you. I've loved you the whole time we've been together as a team." she spat. "You don't know this is what I feel for you…..not some fan girl crush. LOVE!" Sasuke smirked very gently.

"Then obviously….maybe….."

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had _

"Maybe," Sasuke rasped. "Maybe I love you back." He coughed and some blood came up. Naruto watched the scene from afar. His best friend/arch nemesis was dying. Sakura watched joy, fear, and tears flashing across her pale face.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered. "You… I… you can't die..." She then leaned over and laid the softest of kisses on his mouth. "I love you." he whispered.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles _

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

Sasuke leaned back, barely fighting the darkness that threatened to overcome him.

Sakura leaned over, liquid glass tears dripping onto his face. Naruto then walked over. "Sasuke-t-t-teme, you're gonna be all right okay?" Naruto was yelling now. "You're gonna be fine! Ya hear?! We're gonna win this and you're gonna go back to saying how annoying Sakura-chan is and we'll all be happy when this is over!"

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, happy birthday_

_Wanting to feel the way that any child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen _

"No, Naruto, he's not," Sakura said. "He'll be gone soon, no matter what we do."

Together the remainder of Team Seven watched their friend settle into the cold embrace of death. Sakura laid one last gentle kiss on her beloved. "He's so cold." She cried. Her jade eyes glassy, Sakura and Naruto sat down.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson _

_Look right through me, look right through me _

"I…I loved him, Naruto." Sakura said a fresh wave of tears waving down her face. Naruto hugged his teammate, comforting her, smelling the strawberry scent of her cherry blossom hair. "I know, Sakura-chan I know," he murmured soothingly. "You're forgetting he was my best friend. A teme, that's for sure, but also my best friend."

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_When people run in circle's it's a very, very, mad world_

"I know, Naruto, I'm sorry." Sakura wept. "I guess, I'm just ecstatic that he loved me, and heartbroken now he's dead. I will never love again." she declared. She and Naruto then turned their backs on their death-embraced teammate and looked and the world with new eyes. Together, they slowly walked away.

_Mad world _

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world _

**I swore I was about to cry when I imagined this. Now, if you've never heard this song before please Please PLEASE look it up on YouTube or something and listen to this song and you'll see why I chose this song to go with this scene. It really is a sad song and makes me cry when I listen to it. The first place I heard it was in a Smallville episode, but then looked it up with some Naruto clips and it was great. Whew! So R&R and tell me if I'm good at this sad oneshot stuff or not!**

**Infinite x's and o's **

**XxMysticRosexX**


End file.
